


Cat-Nap

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Competition, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Oblivious, POV First Person, Powerlessness, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Threats, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Having to deal with her heat cycle, Catra just wants to be left alone.But, life and Catra doesn't get along, so things don't go her way. At all. And she eventually finds herself in the middle of a mandatory competitive exercise. And SOMEONE made sure to drag Adora into the middle of all of it.





	Cat-Nap

Ugh... I shuffled over to lay on my stomach. Muttering to myself wasn’t doing much. At least this steam pipe was nice and warm. Hard to find a good pipe. Most of them heat up out of nowhere and try to roast me. And, already being in heat; That is the last thing I need. Not sure why I was even on here. I mean, aside from ditching class, duh. 

 

Would figure I’d go for something cold. But, cold stuff sucks. Even though it feels like I’m burning up inside. Ugh, bodies are dumb. At least I don’t bleed forever and never die, like Adora. Etherians are weird. Why even be able to get impregnated year round? Giving birth in the middle of winter seems like a great idea after all. Not like there a risk of freezing to death or anything. Or waste of resources. I pawed at a rag tied around a valve. 

 

Exhaling, I lowered my eyelids. The only downside to skipping lectures like this is that I have no-one to share my witty snark and remarks with. A sharp jab dug inside my abdomen, causing me to clutched my sides. Ngh... fucking ovaries. As if I needed a kid. I got enough to do as it is. I slid my other hand down to the base of my spine, pressing my thumb into the side of my tail, tensing up as my claw started digging into the flesh.

 

A pleasant shiver ran through my neck as I managed to press against the sweet spot. I really have to teach Adora to get her non-pointy thumbs into my back. Claws are great, except for pressure point massage. I grit my teeth as I pushed deeper, drawing blood as the knot inside started to untie. The relief greatly outweighing the pain as the throbbing started to die down. Both in my crotch and my head. 

 

I let out a mewl and shuddered pleasantly. I had no idea what I was poking at, but as long as it took this craving away, I didn’t really care. I dreaded this time each year after the first. It slowly crept up on me. First my mind got foggy, as if I was drunk. And I hate being intoxicated. I lose my edge, my balance goes out the door and my abdomen tightens up. The only upside is that you feel numb. But that doesn’t make up for what you might end up doing in that compromised state. That, and your chest gets really heavy. It just, hurts.

 

I shook myself out of my stupor. I pulled my hand up to my face, the few crimson drops still fresh on my thumb. Opening my mouth, I slowly stuck out my tongue and began to run it along my digit. The barbs on my tongue brushed pleasantly against my fur as the metallic taste slowly spread across my taste buds. It was oddly calming to do this.

 

Not quite sure why, but this reminded me of nose pickers. At least I had my back thing though. It was like a quick wank, without the messy stuff, or pleasant tingles. Sentience is truly a blessing and a curse. Thinking those deep thoughts. Wonder what was up with these lizard people anyhow? I’ve never heard one speak. Like, what’s up with that? 

 

The fur at the back of my neck stood on end as something suddenly grabbed hold of my tail, followed by an intense discomfort as I was dragged to the side. I scrambled to dig my claws into the vent, but: I had lost my anchoring weight, gravity was about to make me her bitch. But, she seems to have forgotten about my reflexes, as I spun around mid-air and managed to land on all fours, avoiding a face full of ground. 

 

I quickly got up and spun around to claw the shit out of whomever did that. But, before I even got halfway; something slithered around my ankles and pulled my legs out from under me. With my arms raised, primed to strike: I didn’t have enough time to react as my pelvis hit the floor, followed by my elbows, then my face and tits in rapid succession. It caused my nether region to flare up atop everything else. My world was agony and rage.

 

I scrambled up to my legs and prepared to maim whomever decided to pester me. “JUST LEAVE ME ALO-” The air in my lungs drained as I started into the blank, soulless glare of Shadow Weaver. “Always nice to meet you too, Catra.” Her words cut through the silence as my furious anger was now heavily diluted with sheer fright. 

 

Having frozen in place, my skin crawled as she approached me. “I couldn’t help but notice you ‘accidentally’ missed your briefing.” She spoke in her usual calm manner, with the complementary undertones. “Not to mention well; every single assignment before that.” Her tendrils tightened their grasps, eliciting a wince from me.

 

“I’m in the middle of something...” I shot her a glare as I spoke “You hag.” I whispered under my breath. She put a finger under my chin, lifting my head up. “Catra, Catra. You should know by now that my hearing isn’t as bad as you seem to want to believe. But, I’ll let it slide, for now.” That was never good to hear. Now I have to dread what she’ll do to me later, when I least expect it. Can’t she just shock me and be done with it?

 

She placed her fist against my stomach, and began to apply force. My teeth became bare as soon as she moved. Shadow Weaver scoffed and her restraints on me disappeared as I fell to my knees, clutching my abdomen. “Pathetic.” She grabbed a hold of my hair and yanked my head back. “How do you expect to get anywhere within the Horde if you can’t even control your physiology?” I narrowed my eyes at her, seething with hatred. “It’s been what? Five cycles now? And you  **still** come crawling back here to have a pity party.”

 

“It’s not my fault!” I snapped back at her “I can’t help th-” Something tightens around my throat without warning, making me choke. “Not your fault?” She lets go off my neck as soon as I had been successfully interrupted. “And you’re trying to tell me you can’t do anything about it?” She continues, pulling me up by my hair. My hissing doing very little to dissuade her as I trashed about.

 

“I’ve offered to both spay you, and get you into a course for self control. You refused either. Saying you’d ‘figure it out’. And here you are: Loitering and wasting our resources.” She casually discarded me to the ground as she finished. “Then again: I can’t say if the risk of you becoming more aggressive would be worth the procedure. It’s hard enough to make use of you as it is.”  She waved her hand dismissively

 

Tears wanted to well up, but I grit my teeth and suppressed the urge. Why couldn’t she just yell at me? Something inside me always began to fester and ache whenever she used that tone. She was withholding something. I didn’t know what, but I wanted it. And I never got it. And it always lead to frustration. Masturbation sometimes stemmed it. But other times it just made it worse. Ngh, why can’t my body come with an instruction manual? 

 

I averted my gaze. Granted, even if I came with a manual, I’d probably not even read past the intro. I barely bothered to figure out how to operate the shock baton. “Listen closely now Catra, as I won’t tell you again: Go to the next class. Or you’ll wake up tomorrow as half a woman.” The tone she used caused my nethers to clench tight. Not sure what she meant, but I was not about to find out. I couldn’t hear her leaving, as usual. But the slithering mass at the ground started to move away from my peripheral vision.

 

There was a deep sigh. “It’s combat and capture practice, since you never seem able to remember the most basic routines.” She gave a short pause as the motion stopped. “And if you decide to do any...’funny business’, keep it in your quarter. Or IN the communal showers. NOT the dressing room. Other people live here too. Even Adora figured that out, and despite being your better in nearly every way: I have to disgruntledly admit that she is rather naive.”

 

Bah, Adora this, Adora that. She’s great, but boy does she get on my nerves sometimes. And I did  **not** need to know that. My cheeks burned with invigorated embarrassment. Can’t a girl get some privacy around here? I let out a huff and curled up. Why did everything have to hate me today? “You have twenty minutes. Don’t make this any more awkward than it already is. I won’t give you ‘the talk’ again.” There was a short pause. “Either of them, actually.” With that, she was gone around the corner.

 

I really wish I could just sink into the ground and disappear for a while. That sounds nice. Only time I would get a day off would be if I was too sick to move. And then my day was ruined to begin with. It would be awful if people relied on me to do shit. But, thankfully due to work of dedicated work, I’ve managed to make myself very unappealing to give important tasks too. And they say I don’t put effort into anything. I would like to have power though, but that would be on MY terms. I’m not someone’s bitch.

 

I rolled onto my side and exhaled. It takes ages to get people to stop trying to give responsibility. You have to do it so bad that they simply won’t bother to ask you again. But not so bad that they report you for it. Need that bare minimum, middle ground. Being neglectful is basically an art. If I can’t get the top position, I’m sure as heck not going to brown nose anyone for favours. Yet, it was always snatched from me. Bleh... I’m trying to distract myself from getting off the ground again. At least the pain is gone for now.

 

Seriously though: About half the pain your body tells you about is completely irrelevant as you can do nothing about it. “Yay~” I mumbled sarcastically.  I gave a long stretch before I stood upright, letting out an exasperated sigh. I really did NOT want to go to practice right now. I stroked my chin. Hm, wonder if I could try to find some way to get out of it? Then again; with that hag riding my back, nothing would get past her.

 

Especially with me in this weakened state. I could just roll over and hypothetically die. But, that would not look good. And I need to maintain my respect through force. And not just because it's probably my only way of respect around here. Not that I needed more than one friend anyhow. As soon as the thought cross my mind, my eyes widened. Oh, fuck me... Shadow Weaver has arranged for me to fight Adora.

 

I leaned my head back and let out a long groan. Why did everything have to be such a hassle today? If I didn’t know better, I’d say that crone caused my heat as well. Seems like something she’d do, just to annoy me. She’s probably just cranky her ratty old catacombs have been long deserted. A shiver ran down my spine. Eugh, I just pictured Shadow Weaver naked. I scrunched up my nose. I  really wish I could un-think that thought.

 

I rubbed my forehead and exhaled. Then, suddenly stopped. Wait, where was I supposed to go again? I furrowed my brow. Well, fuck. Guess I’ll wander aimlessly until I see a stacked training hall. That usually works. Just hope it doesn’t end up being the last one I check, again. Something tells me this might be one of those days.

 

I began to drag myself along the corridors. It was only a matter of time before this wore off and my body would revolt once more. I know bodies don’t care about wars, but regardless: Fuck you biology. I could design a better system easily. I turned the corner and strolled up to the door, peeking inside. Empty.

 

Well, not here at least. I really hope the food is something nice today. I swear, if it’s boiled goose... My ears perked up as I picked up something around the next corner. Talking, no, lecturing. Good. I was going the right direction. I just can’t today with any more inconveniences. Things like this always happen at the worst possible times.

 

Guess that’s the Fright Zone for ya. I slipped in through the door, ignoring whatever drivel was being spewed. As if they had anything useful to teach me anyhow. A sudden squeeze of my insides caused me to grit my teeth. I couldn't care less of what was being said right now. I shot the instructor a glare. Looked like he was scolding me. Whatever.

 

I slid into a free space in the line, crossing my arms. A pounding had slowly began to grow inside my head. I might just wind up ‘taking a wrong turn’ and let whomever I face get a ‘lucky hit’. Unless it’s Kyle. Even like this, I could still deal with him. Shesh, I feel prickly all over. My fur standing on end. I was getting sweaty on my forehead and lower back.

 

There was a tug on my shoulder, I turned around. “What?!” I snapped. I intended for it to be a hiss, but it came out more like a muffled scream. I shrunk back as I finally realized it was Adora in front of me. “I said: Catra, are you even listening?” She let out a sigh and rolled her head, “Clearly not.” she added as I became briefly flustered.

 

How long had I been standing here anyhow? My perception of time always got foggy when I got like this. “I was busy, what do you want?” I muttered. She stared at me for a few seconds, then recomposed herself. “We’re up. We got assigned to spar this round. They mentioned it three times.” My stomach gurgled in protest as I grimaced.  

 

“Are you okay Catra? You look... less than fine.” Adora leaned in closer to me. I exhaled through my teeth, and gingerly pushed her back. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Let’s just get this over with.” I mumbled. Fucking bitch, she actually did it. I glanced around for a sign of her, but Shadow Weaver was nowhere to be found. 

 

I furrowed my brow. Wonder where that hag was hiding? It’s not like her to not be present to gloat at my misfortune. Pretty sure that was her hobby. Ugh, maybe I can tell Adora to get it over with quickly? That would appease everyone. Well, not me. But, I’d be fine enough. Beats the alternatives. Besides: That’s how shit usually goes.

 

Hate how I become sluggish when in heat.  If anything, you’d reckon my senses would  **improve** . A finger snapped in front of my face. Right, right, Adora. I shot her an exacerbated deadpan. “Seriously Catra, are you on something?” Her tone had a slight quiver to it. Great, now my best friend is started to get worried. 

 

“Look; It’s nothing. Don’t worry your pretty little face about it.” I ruffled her hair, “Let’s just get this over with, okay? I really need to get some sleep.” giving her the biggest fake smile I could muster, that would only fool two people. Adora, and Kyle. Ah, Shadow Dweeber, if you raise someone to be a puppet, don’t expect them to have good critical thinking or insight capability. Shot yourself in the foot there.

 

Being Adora, her expression shifted to be more relaxed. Typical. I should probably teach her to be less gullible, but... that would cut into my fun as well. The strain on my cheeks was barely noticeable as my girly bits decided to try and turn themselves inside out. I fought back a tear while forcing myself to not dig my claws into Adora’s shoulder.

 

I moved my hand off her with an awkward laugh. “So... Adora, what are we doing now again? Mixed martials? Weaponry? Marksmanship? ... getting weird boners from the shock baton?” I nudged her with my elbow as her cheeks flushed up. “Catra! I told you that in confidence!” She used her cute whisper scream. 

 

With a tonguesmirk, I gave her a wink. “And I told you that confidently~” I ran a finger down her chest, “Besides: No-one will know if you keep your voice down.” I gave her a poke on the nose. Distracted me from my inner turmoil for a few seconds. It was honestly interesting how we didn’t really become embarrassed for getting caught due to well, ‘doing it’ or being naked. But rather the fact we got caught. Means we failed to plan ahead. 

 

She swatted my hand away and got all up in my face. “Catra! Knock it off. We have to focus. Hordak is here to inspect the competition personally!” She barely managed to keep a hushed tone. My eyes widened. Wait, what? “And we’re competing in neutralizing and capturing. For when we need to obtain an informant.” Adora was visibly more annoyed than usual at me. And now I had a second knot growing. 

 

I began fidgeting as I looked up on the screen. We  **were** up next. It was sheer luck we hadn’t started. Fuck me. It would not be pretty if I messed up here. Why would Lord Hordak even come to watch some kids flop about? He usually chills in his quarters. Some stupid practice exercise doesn’t seem like something he’d spend his precious time on.

 

There was a tug at my arm as my eyes locked back onto Adora. “C’mon, we’re up.” Her pupils ran me up and down. “You gotta stop spacing out. You know I can’t hold back against you.” That was a lie. She always held back against me. She was too compassionate for her own good. It still hurt when she hit, but I knew she couldn’t muster up to kick me while I was down. Granted, I repaid that. But, not because I liked her or anything...

 

I bit my lower lip as I walked out onto the arena. My emotions were going all over the place. My stomach was all tied up. I had a cold sweat and something in my chest tightened while at the same time fluttering. Adora shot me competitive smirk as we reached opposing sides. I returned it with notable strain. It’s a good thing she’s so easily fooled.

 

Her naivety wouldn’t be much of a boon in combat. While I could easily milk Adora’s empathy, that would make us both look bad. Really bad. Especially with Lord Hordak watching. As if I wasn’t nervous enough to begin with. My cheeks puffed as my throat contracted. My body better not be thinking about throwing up.

 

Ugh, could it be more annoying? Not a second after the thought crossed my mind, Adora shifted to the side and got into a combat pose that really brought out her firm rear. I shook my head. Weird. I glanced up at the countdown, go time in ten. We’re we doing unarmed? I can’t remember. Adora didn’t have a weapon though...

 

I stretched out my fingers and lowered my own body in preparation. Adora cracked her wrists as the timer slowly went down. Heh, ‘went down’... I could really go for some of that right now. I’d never really paid attention to how fit she is. A pleasant warmth began to spread throughout my cheeks. That can’t be good.

 

A tiny twitch made its presence known in my pants. Seriously? For Adora? This is worse timing than when I got erections while sick. Like, yeah: This is  **exactly** what I wanted right now. Thanks body. On the plus side; It wasn’t visible. So... there’s that.

 

With only a few seconds to spare, I moved my upper lip over my lower, biting into it subtly. I had to suppress the urge to dig my teeth deeper. The signal let out a sharp flash and Adora quickly began to close to gap between us. She came to a sudden stop and hesitated as I wasn’t pouncing towards her like usual. I’d probably be cautious too.

 

My legs were cramped up, moving them was like sloughing through ankle deep mud. I steeled myself and took a swift leap towards my prey. Every vein in my legs screamed out, as if my muscles had tangled themselves up. I stumbled as I landed, my limbs fighting against me as I tried to regain control. Fuck, everything hurt so much.

 

Adora lunged towards where I had been, but my erratic movement caught her off balance. As if the blood itself ached, I barely managed to maintain motion, and then only in short bursts of speed. I must look like some malfunctioning bot right now. 

 

Through the pain, the utterly perplexed expression on Adora managed to make me smile. It didn’t make it hurt less, but her flabbergasted face did make it more bearable. Having gained the unlikely advantage, I took the opportunity to strike. I reached out to get her in a headlock, but my left leg buckled like wet tissue under my weight. 

 

Adora shook out of her stupor, and raised her arm to block mine, and prepared a riposte. The color drained from her face as I dove beneath her reach. This would have been a slick move if it was remotely intentional. I desperately scrambled to not faceplant and grabbed ahold of her waist, initiating a headbutt in the process.

 

My ears flicked as I caught the guttural cough that rang out. Adora keeled over forwards, her knee hitting me square in the elbow, forcing my momentum to shift direction. I cringed internally, hoping I only hit the gut, and not her ladybits. That was a bit too low, even for me. Plus, I would not be welcome in the bunk for at least a week.

 

I started to tip over as her entire body came crashing down. My eyes widening as I realized how she was falling. Oh heck no! I was slammed into the ground as her crotch enveloped my face, her folds smooshing against the fabric that separated her junk from my mug. My entire body tensed up as one of her feet landed against my pubic bone.

 

A stinging numbness exploded out from my groin as the top of her foot rubbed firmly between my soaked nethers. A primal urge to nuzzle and inhale her scent overtook me. Only my survival instincts and sense of self-preservation kept me from indulging in my desires. I can’t say that having my best friend sitting on my face while she was dangerously close to giving me a footjob was where I imagined I’d be this morning.

 

A soft mewl escaped my lips as she completely ran her womanhood all over my face, her foot sending sparks shooting throughout my body as it slid up my slit. Adora’s strong calves came down over my breast, pressing down. My eyes bulged out as I realized what she was doing. Her plump mound cozied up against my back as my neck grew taught. 

 

She had used my daze to get me in a leg lock. She was practically scissoring against me. It was enough to cause my pointy little nub to poke out through the hood. My cheeks were burning with how hard I was blushing. It’s a good thing my fur makes it harder to notice. This would NOT help with the rumours Lonnie was spreading about us! Desperately trying to find the positives might be my best course of action here. 

 

“You almost got me with your feint there Catra!” Adora tightened her thighs around my neck. Well, one positive was that I got it confirmed I hit her gut, she would not be doing impromptu tribadism if I’d hit her clam. Wait, had she been talking before this? Ugh, seriously. Everything was so blurry and muffled. The only thing I could compare it to would be... a shiver ran down my spine as the thought of being submerged crossed my mind. 

 

No, fuck this! I pressed my feet down against the ground, and pushed off, my muscles screaming out in protest as I was sent flying upwards, causing Adora to fall onto her back. In the middle of being upside down, it hit me that I forgot to plan my landing. Adora’s legs gave way and I flipped over, sliding down her abdomen and faceplanting into her torso. There was something tiny mushed against my face. Did not take genius to figure out what. 

 

Why did grappling have to be so convoluted? My arms moved like lead, but I somehow managed to push myself up. I shook out of the immediate daze, and froze halfway up. My hands were firmly placed over her breasts. Adora may not be busty, but she had to have felt that. My blush intensified as I met her gaze. I was both being incredibly unprofessional, and she had scolded me to stop honking here there in bed. 

 

I was expecting her to scowl in disappointment, or maybe disgust at me, or even be appalled. But what I was met with, was a confident smirk. That look she had after recovering from a blow, getting her second wind. Did... did she seriously not notice anything that just happened? You just got groped by your best friend you... you...

 

Before I could come up with a fitting insult, her ankles clamped down on either side of my neck. Uh oh. I was in freefall once more. I had to fight against every inch of my instincts to not dig my claws into Adora’s tits. Not that she had much to lose, but that would be exceptionally cruel. It’s not her fault she’s reckless. Well, maybe a little. Seriously Adora! Personal space technically exists during combat as well. It's more likely to be ignored, but you could at least give a ‘scuse me’ or... something!

 

A numbing pain flushed out into my nerves as I connected with the solid floor. Landed right on my shoulders... would have preferred if my butt could have absorbed most of that impact. It’s quite good at that. I barely registered being pulled upright as I scrambled to get up. I may have a concussion. Pretty sure I just heard the color of pancakes.

 

The strong, firm arms of Adora embraced me in a hug. I started to purr as her arms slid just under my shoulders, and her hands enveloping my small tits in a comforting grip. Shortly after, I shuddered in delight as her womanly calves pressed my forearms tightly against my body. Her heels planted against both my mons.

 

As she suddenly constricted, I snapped back into reality. This was not a sensual hug, I was being pinned. My ears immediately folded backwards. My teats were being squeezed between her fingers. How in the flying fuck could she be this oblivious?! If this wasn’t Adora, I would have headbutted the shit out of them. Not even Kyle would have missed the whole ‘Wait a minute...’ nip squeeze! This is not how you compress someone! I gasped as her heels dug into my nethers. With my struggle, she wound up kneading my sensitive flesh.

 

“S-Stop it Adora! Y-You’re gonna-” She pulled taught, her heels landing at, and fully exposed my barbed miniscule friend. My words trailing off into gibberish. “Oh no you don’t! You may have pulled some new feints and escape artistry I had no idea you could do. But I got you where I want you now!” Headbutting her seemed like a really good idea right now. I just... fuck, that feels good right now!

 

I mewled as she pinched my nipples. I was hoping this was intentional, to get payback for what I did. Since if she was doing this without purpose... she’s either subconsciously very mischievous or perverted. I bucked my hips, something I should not have done. My hood was jerked back and forth, making me convulse in delight. 

 

There was drool coming out the side of my cheek. Oh no. My eyes went wide with realization. But as on queue, Adora took that as a challenge and retaliated. Her heels going in to prevent me from moving. Applying great pressure to my pubic bone, and flicking my hood back and forth as she doubled down on keeping me here.

 

The tingling in my stomach burst into action as my clit flared up as if given new life. I wasn’t aware that it could even contain that much blood. It was pulsating with pure lust along each of my heartbeats. I began trashing about desperately. My veins filled with an intoxicating rush instead of the pain. I tried to snap to my senses as my body urged me to surrender. The pain was going away, let it go. Ngh!

 

“You’re staying right here kitty kat~” Adora’s voice rang out triumphantly. Fuck. Why was her voice so hot? Her tone slid into my ears like warm butter. I want her to tell me I’m a good girl... A familiar sensation crawled from my womb, out into my bead. Oh no. This is bad. Very bad. Panic gripped my heart. Clashing with that voice in the back of my head, just telling me to close my eyes and let go. Just let this happen.

 

NO! I grit my teeth. I had to do something, and fast. I’m too weak to fight it. I can’t hold it back. I’m gonna pass the point of no return in mere seconds. It was too intense! In a moment of brief clarity, I remembered: Kidney shot. That should give me enough time to not blow my load in front of the entire company. And; would not break Adora’s nose.

 

I flared my nostrils and prepared to raise my arms to double elbow her in the gut. The smile was wiped off my face as I somehow forgot she has my arms completely pinned. A second after that, I let out a mortified gasp. The valve just broke. I can’t stop it now even if I wanted. My neck fully tensed up, I couldn’t even look up. It was too late for plan B even if I wanted to. This can’t be happening!

 

As my walls clamped down against themselves, I was proven otherwise. My entire body convulsed as ecstacy was being pumped into my veins, coursing through my body. I was blushing red as a beet, visible through my fur. I took a sharp intake of air, before realizing I was screaming. Thankfully not at the top of my lungs, but I was definitely crying out. My vision began to blur as the second contraction hit me.

 

A warmth of relief washed over me as the sheer pleasure overwhelmed what little senses I had left. My vision flickered as it dawned on me: The warmth nor release wasn’t just in my head. On the third wave, I picked up on a wetness was spreading downstairs as my glans happily shot out pent up, liquid stress. 

 

It wasn’t enough that I just came? I  **had** to squirt too? I slumped forward, held firmly in place my Adora’s powerful grasp. Which was good. I was a limp rag right now, panting heavily. My orgasm having finally died down. I was REALLY glad that my pants are water resistant. It’s eventually gonna pour out, but... hopefully not  **before** I make it to safety. 

 

“Uh, Catra? What was that? You barely budged?” Adora whispered into my ear, a hint of concern. My clit twitched with excitement as my stomach built up for an encore. My eyes bulged out. Wait, what? Her heels were pressed tightly against my pubic bone. Oh no. Nonononono! Get off my fucking pubic bone! I can’t yell at her she’s making me cum!?

 

Uh, uh... Use my head! Sorry Adora, but this can’t go on anymore! I shook my head, good. I could move it again. I mustered up what little strength I had left and lowered my head, before flinging it back with all my might, aiming low as to not break her nose. There is a light, cracking thud and a yelp. My world goes black for a moment before I regain consciousness on the floor. Score. It worked. 

 

I stumble up on my feet, turning around to be met with Adora nursing her chin. No sign of a bloody nose, so I did good. The moment pass however, and my legs give out. Oh yeah. That’s right: I never learned to cum standing up. My legs were wet noodles. I tipped backwards and the world went black once more.

 

I opened my eyes with a pulsating headache. Staring into those glistening, radiant blues of... I shook my head, and a splitting pain cut through my skull. Wrong move. Adora’s eyes came into focus after a few seconds. I drifted down to inspect her pronounced lips. The urge to plant mine against hers was growing, and I had to actively push the idea out of my head. Focus Catra. She’s your friend. Not... ‘friend’. 

 

Her features shifted to relief as I grit my teeth and gave a scowl. Apparently, having made sure I was okay, she gripped my wrists and pinned my arms next to my head. My heart started racing once more. This was kinda hot. Not sure why but... She shifted her weight and I tensed up as my knot grew in my stomach, ecstatic tingles flooding out from my vulva. 

 

That airhead had placed her knee against my privates! That’s not how you effectively pin someone. Any will to fight back drained from my body. It urged me to submit. Become a slave to pleasure. Indulge myself. Tears welled up in my eyes as I pushed back against Adora. I won’t go out like this! “For lord and kingdom!” I hissed out.

 

Adora was taken aback, but quickly fought back, slamming my arms down and putting more weight on her knee, as it rubbed against my sensitive parts. My limbs turned to rubber and barely got off the ground. As she... circled my... NO! With tears streaming down my cheeks the valve burst once more. It was hopeless.

 

My back arched as my juices flowed, spurting out in rapid succession. Every centimeter of my body trembling. My arms hit the floor, I couldn’t put up any resistance against Adora. There was nothing left in my. Every single muscle was sore and aching. The fatigue had taken its hold on me. It was a struggle to even keep conscious. My arms shook so hard they were practically vibrating. She barely had to put any weight against me, yet she did. A lot. My tail lashed out as I just lay here, powerless to fight back. Pathetic.

 

As my vagina finally let go and relaxed, my head slumped to the side as I breathed heavily. I’d like to faint now please... I was a total mess. But  **damn** did I feel good. Aside from every part of my body hurting. I was so dead. I just blew my load in front of the entire Fright Zone. Twice.  Yupp. My life was officially over. I had a... ‘could be worse’, run.

 

Adora cautiously let go of me and stood up, anxiously eyeing me up and down as I shook on the floor. “Are you okay Catra? You’re acting weird... and, you didn’t put any force behind your push, despite that I could see that you put everything you had into it.”Adora murmured in a hushed tone. “And that’s... not like you, at all. Where was the banter? The slick moves?  The well: you?” I tried to reply, but all that came out was a wheeze.

 

Our chest pieces blinked, hers turning green, and mine- my world lit up with lighting as I was figuratively and literally shocked. My legs flinched as it was over. Two more contractions and... yeah, I just shot another stream of ejaculate. Now everything  **definitely** hurts. Why am I still conscious? Is this the work of hormones? Is there a higher power out there? That just hates me for whatever nondescript reason? Ngrh... shut up brain. I am well aware of the agonizing pain ravaging the remains of my body. Breathing is pain... 

 

“Hey! What was that for? She’s already out! Was that really necessary?!” Adora barked. It wasn’t uncommon to give a ‘little’ electrocution for ‘motivation’ in practice. But I was too injured to make out who she was yelling at. I am willing to bet that Lonnie or Octavia is in charge of the equipment right now however... Yeah. The world was definitely conspiring against me. I know I’d regret it in the morning buut... death didn’t sound like a terrible option right now. I had felt down before. But never combined with this much ouch.

 

On the bright side, I don’t have to use the restroom right now... crap. Okay, well, not right this minute. Hopefully I can move in like, an hour. And hey! I still  **have** to use it. That’s a good sign. Least my body could do one thing right during all of this. Adora let out a huff and scooped me up. She walked away with angry steps, tossing me a meek smile. I bore deeply into her pupils, as much as I could in my current state. And, nothing. She appears to be completely oblivious to what just happened. How is that even possible? 

 

I know for a fact she is aware what orgasms are. I strained my neck to glance around. Everyone was just standing around, nodding and talking. No shocked looks, no huddled whispering. No snickering. Everyone acted as if Adora just whooped my ass. Which, she kinda did... to be honest. But I knew one thing about people: When they were talking shit behind my back, or spreading rumors. The only thing I managed to pick up on was how there was a reason Adora was in top spot for Force Commander. Seriously?

 

Yet,  **no-one** was talking about how my taco gave itself a meat massage. Someone HAD to have seen something! Man, I forgot how high endorphins make you. I’m putty in her arms... this was nice. Pain was just weakness leaving my body right now. Ok, actually a little worried that my nerve endings seemed to be shutting off. I don’t think I can remember a time they did that. This can’t be good. “Halt.” A distinct voice cut through the room. Adora instantly stopped. My heart sank. My throat clogged up, and my ass tightened. 

 

This is not how I expected to die. Adora’s fingers dug into me. Man, she’s more tense than me. Then again, I am pretty high on hormones right now. Adora spun me around to face wherever our supreme leader was now located. Shesh, my butt has gotten wet. This material is really tight. Oh right, Hordak. I glanced towards where Adora was facing.

 

She cleared her throat and straightened her back. “Yes, Lord Hordak?” Not even a voice crack. She’s way professional. She’s cute. Not that I like her or anything... “While your confrontation was quite, unorthodox, I was impressed by how you handled it.” Hordak was leaning forward in his chair as he spoke. I wonder if he’d simply choke me out?

 

“I wasn’t expecting much today, but I can say I was pleasantly appeased.” He paused for several seconds as he gave a stroke of his chin. “You two did well in executing new strategies on the go. Confusing and outmaneuvering your targets while sticking to the tried and true in the most opportune moments.” As he spoke, I couldn’t tell if it was that he noticed me, or that Adora was holding me in her arms. But my body tried to achieve another erection, again. I was thankfully still deflating. Are you for real? What the fuck body? It’s like it is trying to get me killed. I have a slim chance of a pardon, and THIS is how you react?

 

“You have potential Adora. A bit slow, but we can drill that out of you with more practice. You need to be able to adapt quicker. Your enemies won’t give you a second chance in battle. It would be wise to take that into account, if you wish to become a Force Captain.” Adora was practically beaming at his words. He just called you slow Adora... it’s true, but still. Don’t take that as a compliment! “Thank you milord.” She blurted out. Oh come on! 

 

“As for you...” His gaze turned to me. Oh fuck. I forgot I was here.”You clearly are suffering from something. Be it exhaustion or an injury.” I could barely make out Shadow Weaver slinking out from the dark with the biggest shit eating grin I’d ever seen. Or, I’d imagine. I have no idea what she looks like, but I could just tell she had one right now.

 

“You moved like a wounded animal. And be glad that it's very distinct from someone intoxicated. As that type of undisciplined behaviour is not tolerated.” He narrowed his eyes at me. Cold sweat was overtaking my body. “Good.” Wait, what? I shared an expression with Shadow Weaver as the words left his mouth. 

 

“I don’t care what you may be suffering from. What I  **do** care about is that you steeled yourself and saw it through.” He panned out over the gathered crowd. “Grit and determination are favorable traits indeed. As this cadet was still able to put up a fight, she is clearly not completely indisposed.” Hordak gestured to the side. 

 

“Going into combat unable to fend for yourself is foolish. I will not waste troops and supplies out of hubris. It does however please me to see that there’s still recruits that can power through anything less than being neutralized.” He adjusted his left glove. “While it is clear that Adora here is by far your peer when it comes to sheer strength.” Ouch. I’m not that weak... I’m just... “You did use your superior dexterity to your advantage. There’s never a reason to not exploit your opponents weakness. Unless it may harm an objective.”

 

Hordak’s attention snapped to the side. Someone had raised an arm to ask something. It had to be Kyle. But before anything was even said, Hordak waved dismissively. “Imbeciles... as some of you seem slow to learn: A clear example would be if we are out to acquire lumber for material re-supply. Then you do NOT use incendiary weapons.” Hordak shook his head before looking back at me.

 

“As I was saying, Cadet Catra.” He knows my name! “Do know your performance here today was exemplary.” I could make out what might be a quarter of an approving smile. “I did enjoy seeing how you, despite your inferior muscles gave it every ounce of your being to try and break free once you were pinned. It’s not often I get to see someone tremble with exertion. Especially to the point where you apparently can’t even walk afterwards.” My tail began to wag. I will overlook that he called me inferior.

 

Hordak put his arms behind his back. “You have a fighting spirit, and is talented at creating diversions. Until today, I was certain that you did not take your training seriously.” His gaze sent a chill down my spine. “But, having seen you in action, and finding out you inflict self harm to improve your pain tolerance, you have redeemed yourself in my eyes.” His stare bore into my soul. “Although~” My heart skipped a beat. Or two. “It was still foolish of you to even agree to enter in your current state. Learn to pick your battles cadet. Still, you managed to impress me.” His eyes narrowed. “Try to keep it that way. Dismissed.”

 

Adora saluted eagerly, keeping my weight on her knee. Then hastily made her retreat with me. I could make out Shadow Weaver doing that thing where you raise your hand, but then lower it shortly after. Not sure what that was about. “So... what exactly did you get into? Sprained something?” Adora’s soothing voice shook me back to the present. “Uh... I...” Should I tell her she made me cum multiple times in front of everyone we know? I scrunched my face. Yeah... no, lets keep her blissfully ignorant here.

 

“Look, Adora: Can we talk about this tomorrow? My everything hurts, and I just want the sweet release of unconsciousness.” She let out a huff at my response, but placed me down in my bunk. “Alright. But we’ll go over this first thing in the morning.” She brushed through my hair. “Assuming you are in condition for it by then.” There was a brief flutter in my chest. Despite the soreness in every muscle I knew off, I was at peace. 

 

I almost didn’t care that I was marinating in my own jizz. Future me would definitely care. I’d reek of sex. But, right now: I was...safe. I wanted to bury my face against her. Soft purrs elicited from me as I just let go, letting my bed envelop me. Adora tilted her head at me with a raised brow. “Are you... just gonna sleep like that?” I frowned, a blush forming. 

 

“What?” I shot her a grumpy look. “It’s just, you’re sweaty and in uniform. Let me at least take it-” My eyes became wide as saucers as she reached towards my belts. “Nonono!” My voice cracked and she halted with a confused expression. C’mon Catra, you can bullshit your way out of this. Adora raised a brow, looking at me, a sly smile cracking at her side.

 

“Are you planning to, you know?” She rubbed her index finger and thumb together, waggling her eyebrows. My cheeks ignited, and she definitely noticed. “Ha!” She let out a gigglesnort. “Oh Catra you minx. How can you even be thinking about that after something like we just went through? I mean, sure, after a workout but, practice?” She lifted one of my arms, it was almost like spaghetti. “I mean... how were you even planning to?”

 

I couldn’t quite read her face. She leaned in close to me, giving me a cheeky wink as my heart fluttered and beat faster. “You need me to... ‘give you a hand’ with that?” My cunt tried to desperately drain every drop of spare blood it could from my body. Which thankfully was none. Phew. It had used up its rationing today. Maybe this week. Huh, not sure I could ever get a boner again... unlikely, but you never know with these things.

 

She gently cupped my vulva with a hand. Part of me wanted this so bad. It was just the two of us. Everyone else was out at the mandatory combat exhibition. It’d be like back when we first hit puberty. I grit my teeth and winced as she brushed against my pearl. Fuck, that was sore. Adora immediately withdrew her hand. Damn, she’s such a sis’. I shot her a sheepish smile, averting my gaze. Shit, that had burnt... maybe I could power through the pain? ... No! Enough is enough Catra. That orgasm would NOT be worth it.

 

This would only get more awkward if I didn’t come clean. But about what? Not to mention: I’d be at her mercy. I can still barely move a centimeter. My eyes lit up as it suddenly dawned on me. “Look, Adora...” Ouch. As soon as I said that, she gave me that worried, Adora-ble face of hers. “I have ovulation cramps.” A mix of shame and something being lifted off my chest washed over me. Ugh, I hate admitting weakness.

 

She mulled it over for a bit, then gave me a compassionate nod. Ruffling my hair, and giving me a soft caress on my cheek. I didn’t even notice her tucking me in before the blanket covered me. Aw, she didn’t give me a kiss... maybe that would have been weird? I really wanted one right now though... and maybe feel her arms around me? Man, why am I acting so weird right now? Ugh, must be the heat. Adora’s my friend. Occasionally with benefits. Just hand stuff, else it’d be weird, right?

 

Wait, did I doze off? Where did she go? Bleh, I can’t wait for this to pass. It’s worse than being sick. There was a tap on my shoulder and I shone up. I turned to face Adora, but my face fell flat as I was met with the face, or rather: Lack off a face that I did NOT want to see right now. Shadow Weavers glare shot straight through me. Walls.

 

“You may have fooled everyone else. But I know what you... did out there. Frankly, I’m not sure if its more embarrassing or frightening that no-one else managed to pick up on it.” She crossed her arms.  “Still, this is  **not** what I meant when I told you to ‘fix the problem’... just make sure it doesn’t happen again. Maybe this will finally give you the boost you need to take this seriously.” I mean... kinda? It was NOT enjoyable to be that vulnerable in front of the entire squad. I would  **not** want a repeat of that.

 

I wanted to respond, but instead I could only muster myself to scrunch my face. “I’m not sure if Lord Hordak in unaware of your... physiology. Or if he simply wanted to save you from the humiliation. But you should be grateful to be this lucky.” She wrapped a tendril around my neck. “Now: Keep your eggs in check, or I will  **personally** scramble them.” I subconsciously crossed my legs. I only noticed as the pain from moving them hit me.

 

She tickled at my chin with a tendril. “Or, maybe I’ll make them deviled~” All I did to acknowledge her threat was a meek whimper. “Good girl. Nice to see we have an understanding.” She paused. “You did however teach me something valuable: Adora is a bit more oblivious than I anticipated.” She let go of my throat. I’m still not sure if she planned to kill me or not. “She should have been able to put two and two together. I might need to expand our sexual education program, just a smidge more.” She stood back up. 

 

“Just look at you. This is not how I raised you. Just a pawn to your carnal urges. You didn’t listen to me, and see where that left you? Weak and alone.“ She let out a disappointed sigh. That for some reason, cut deep. “Well, you lie there in your own filth and think about what you have done. As usual: Adora has to pull you out of your own failures.” She turned to leave. “Oh, and: Don’t even  **think** about not showering. Wash off that musk.” With that, she slunk back into the darkness. Huh... well, today happened. Still not sure if it was even real. I squinted my eyes to the side. I wonder what else Shadow Weaver uses those tentacles for...


End file.
